<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spin the Bottle by amyponders</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603733">Spin the Bottle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyponders/pseuds/amyponders'>amyponders</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hvitserk one-shots [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vikings (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Vikings, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, College, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Dating, Drinking, Drinking Games, F/M, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, Implied Sexual Content, Ivar (Vikings) is a Little Shit, Kissing, Light Angst, Making Out, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Nervousness, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Roommates, Second Base, Siblings, Spin the Bottle, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unrequited, Unrequited Crush, Vikings, college party, hvitserk x plus size reader, hvitserk x reader - Freeform, hvitserk x you, ivar &amp; reader, ivar &amp; you, modern vikings, poor baby, soft!hvitserk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:40:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyponders/pseuds/amyponders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hvitserk is head over heels for Reader who always ignores him so Ivar tries to play matchmaker with a game of spin the bottle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hvitserk &amp; Ivar (Vikings), Hvitserk (Vikings)/Original Character(s), Hvitserk (Vikings)/Original Female Character(s), Hvitserk (Vikings)/Reader, Hvitserk (Vikings)/You, Hvitserk/Ivar (Vikings)/You, You/Original Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hvitserk one-shots [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spin the Bottle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>to @xbellaxcarolinax you're so sweet mami, thank you for helping me polish this idea and for beta reading it &lt;3 I kinda owe this to you. I loved all your suggestions. How are we this in-sync? 😭💚</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>moodboard by @xbellaxcarolinax</p><p>
  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/236BPygnj7V3CUNQ50sdy7?si=ed31dbfa03f24655">Spotify Playlist</a>
</p><p>•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ •••• ━━━━━ ••</p><p> </p><p>“No.” </p><p> </p><p>You didn’t miss how Hvitserk’s face fell at the sound of your response but you repeated once again: “Absolutely not.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why not?” Surprisingly, it was Ivar the one questioning you. </p><p> </p><p>There was no way in hell you’d say no when he’d gone through all this trouble to get you two in the same room. </p><p> </p><p>You loved your classes and Hvitserk loved parties. You hated big gatherings and Hvitserk hated college. So thankfully for you, neither one of you was often in the same place at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>“Because I don’t want to play anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, come on, Y/N! You said you’d come here with me to have fun. And this- this <em> attitude </em>-” Ivar gestured to you. “-is the opposite of fun!”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t need to kiss anybody to have fun.” You almost pouted your lip in protest.</p><p> </p><p>“You kinda do if you’re playing spin the bottle!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I wanna spin it again then!”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s cheating!” A random girl said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! That’s cheating!” Hvitserk echoed her sentiment.</p><p> </p><p>Ivar pursed his lips but obliged you. “Fine. Let’s spin it again. But you have to promise you’ll kiss whoever it points at. On the mouth. No take-backs.”</p><p> </p><p>You rolled your eyes and nodded your head annoyed. If you didn’t say yes, he’d find another way to make you agree and you both knew it. </p><p> </p><p>Hvitserk was not happy judging by the way his brow was creasing.</p><p> </p><p>Your flatmate took the bottle and gave it another spin, but the second it was about to stop he intervened unashamedly to make it point to his older brother, and out of the corner of your eye you saw Hvitserk smirking and relaxing his shoulders once again.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, what’s this? There we go. Seems like it’s my brother again.”</p><p> </p><p>You stared at Ivar dead in the eye. “What are you doing? You can’t rig the game!”</p><p> </p><p>“I can and I just did. And you agreed to kiss whoever it pointed at.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but you’re playing dirty!”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t say I wasn’t going to. And you never specified you wanted a fair game either.” His grin was enraging. </p><p> </p><p>Your face felt hot because of the quick rush of blood. At this point, you should know better than to agree to anything Ivar proposed without a lawyer present. He was clever and always found ways to turn things around in his favor. It was fun when you teamed up to achieve something, but not so much on the rare instances when he was pitted against you. </p><p> </p><p>You knew Ivar’s brother had a crush on you since he first came to visit him at your apartment many months ago, which was exactly why you refused to kiss him. You didn’t want to be cruel and encourage him any further. You’d barely gotten over your ex recently and dating was the last thing on your mind. </p><p> </p><p>You’d been seeing one of the usual two guys occasionally when you felt like blowing off some steam but that was as deep and meaningful as it was getting right now. Your priorities were just elsewhere. You had to study hard and work 6 days a week and worry about your family troubles and a scholarship you were trying to bag. There was just no room for romance in your busy schedule. In any case, dating your flatmate’s brother seemed a little icky.</p><p> </p><p>Besides, Hvitserk didn’t need anything else giving him hope. He tried so hard to get your attention already. It was kind of cute. You had to admit he’d managed to make you smile a handful of times with his odd pickup lines and wide-open bright green eyes hanging on to your every word. But most of the time you just rolled your eyes lightly and left him standing there alone. </p><p> </p><p>As a matter of fact, that was precisely what you’d been doing all night in this rowdy college party every time he traced you to a room where you were holding onto your sweating beer bottle like a lifeline to shore, for the comfort it gave you to grip something and seem busy and detached, more than anything else. </p><p> </p><p>Each time he tried to spark a conversation with you, you entertained him for a few minutes then found an excuse to slip away. His smile typically wavered a little but he nodded, resigned, and let you go only to ‘casually’ stumble upon you sometime later and repeating the same maneuver. </p><p> </p><p>That is until Ivar grabbed your arm and suggested you play ‘spin the bottle’ with them and Hvitserk practically stumbled over his feet clumsily to sit on the floor across from you.  </p><p> </p><p>“Do it! Do it!” Ivar started chanting softly until the rest of the players and everyone else gathered around watching you joined in a chorus of annoying voices.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, okay! Stop it! I’ll do it!” You glanced over at Hvitserk and saw him sit up straight the second you agreed. </p><p> </p><p>You exhaled curtly and scooted over on your knees to face him, then put your hands down on the floor to rest on all fours in front of him. The hem of your tight short dress slid up your big thighs and rode very close to your ass. Hvitserk glanced behind you and gulped and you wondered briefly what he was looking at until you remembered there was a mirror somewhere against the wall. He must’ve been getting quite the view. Good for him, then.</p><p> </p><p>He leaned in impulsively then jerked back just as quickly and smiled awkwardly. His Adam's apple bobbed and you imagined he must’ve been steeling himself. It was almost endearing how his eyelashes fluttered nervously now that he had you so close. At that moment you remembered how the first thing he’d done when he saw you tonight was frown and ask if you were doing okay. </p><p> </p><p>The stress of the last few months had made you lose a couple of pounds. Not enough to pass for a scraggly girl but enough to worry your mom, and Ivar, of course. More than skinnier, you knew you just looked drained, which is why people kept pestering you about your appearance, and you never knew what to answer. But none actually looked as concerned as Hvitserk had seemed. Maybe he did care for you after all.</p><p> </p><p>You pressed your lips against his confidently and felt his stubble scratching you softly. He raised a thumb to your chin and opened his mouth enough for you to poke your tongue inside playfully. If you were going to kiss him for the first - and certainly last time - then you might as well give him something extra. Some seconds later you nibbled on his bottom lip and smiled to yourself a bit smugly when he groaned and put a hand on your chest timidly searching for your breasts cupped tight inside your bra and you let him. </p><p> </p><p>He squeezed your tit and people started cheering and wolf-whistling, clearly enjoying the show. You pulled back and took a look at Hvitserk’s face. He was red all over and his chest was rising up and down erratically. Poor guy. He was in head over heels, wasn't he? </p><p> </p><p>•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ •••• ━━━━━ ••</p><p> </p><p>“Whatchu doin’?” You said in a sing-song voice and leaned forward with your elbows on the sofa’s backrest next to where Hvitserk was sitting all alone. After downing 2 or 3 more beers, you were finally loosening up enough to come out of your shell.</p><p> </p><p>“I, uh, I was looking at some pictures.” Hvitserk turned off his phone immediately and cleared his throat. You were tipsy but not enough to have missed the sight of your own Instagram feed on his screen.</p><p> </p><p>“I was just…”</p><p> </p><p>“Stalking me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Looking for… something.” He said at the same time. His milky-white skin reddened so easily whenever you were near.</p><p> </p><p>You giggled and he seemed to relax a bit now that he knew you weren’t going to yell at him. </p><p> </p><p>“You know, you never answer my messages.” He glimpsed at you but looked away just as quickly. Perhaps the sight of your exposed cleavage so close to his face made him nervous.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t? I didn’t even know you messaged me.”</p><p> </p><p>He frowned. </p><p> </p><p>“I get a fuckton of notifications every day. I barely pay attention to them.”</p><p> </p><p>You weren’t lying. Your phone was always blowing up at every hour of the day. You were in a bunch of group chats from family, work, and college, and received emails from too many mailing lists. Not to mention your dozens of social media accounts. So your notifications never ceased making your cell phone buzz. You typically only replied to a very select handful of friends - the ones you’d actually even added to your contacts - and steadily ignored the rest of the red bubbles.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you and Ivar chat all the time because I’ve seen him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, we live together. I gotta make sure he feeds our cat... And that he knows whenever I’m going to be out late with somebody.” </p><p> </p><p>“Right.” Hvitserk replied a bit off.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s eating ya?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothin’.”</p><p> </p><p>“You sure?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah… just… thinking about the way you kissed me if I’m being honest.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about it?”</p><p> </p><p>“It was so… passionate. Like you meant it. Like you enjoyed it even...”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s because Ivar was watching.” You mused. “Had to make it real or he would’ve made us do it again, probably. There’s no one who wants us together more than him.” You grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, Y/N. I’d say there’s someone else who wants it even more badly.”</p><p> </p><p>“You?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…” He trailed off still looking ahead.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright then. Come with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? Where?”</p><p> </p><p>“Somewhere more... <em> private. </em>” You circled the sofa to grab his hand and he let himself be guided forward by you. </p><p> </p><p>•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ •••• ━━━━━ ••</p><p> </p><p>As you looked back, you saw the confusion painted on his face. Still, Hvitserk didn’t protest out loud on the way upstairs. When you finally found an empty bedroom, you locked the door and turned around expecting him to jump on you the second you faced him. Instead, he scanned your face with his pink lips parted.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, go ahead then.”</p><p> </p><p>“Go- go ahead?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, aren’t you dying to cop a feel?” You smiled and raised an eyebrow. “Let’s do it then.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait-”</p><p> </p><p>You wanted more action and less awkward stares so you just kissed him and hoped that would take care of it. However, he pulled back with a grunt after a lengthy wet kiss. Hvitserk’s eyes darted down, devouring your deep v-shaped cleavage, then up to your face again while his pupils swallowed all the green in his eyes. You knew he was exercising more self-restraint than what he felt capable of at the moment. He took a step back and you, in turn, reclined against the wall.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you doing this? Is it because you feel sorry for me?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. No. That’s not why.” You lurched forward and searched for Hvitserk’s lips again and he almost didn’t let you peck them.</p><p> </p><p>“Then why?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know. It’s been a while since I’ve had this much fun.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fun?!” Hvitserk sounded semi-insulted.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” You kept trying to get him to shut up with no success.</p><p> </p><p>“Y/N... Y/N, stop. Sto-stop, dammit!”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry.” You scowled and chewed on your lip, wondering what the fuck had gotten into him.</p><p> </p><p>“If we do this, you’re just going to ignore me again later, aren’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you talking about?”</p><p> </p><p>“You just want the one night with me ‘cuz you’re bored.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you playing hard to get now?” You smirked and twirled your body forward, pressing your breasts against Hvitserk’s hard chest while your fingers scratched his abdomen through his t-shirt like a playful kitten. “Guess I deserve it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, no, I want this. Believe me, I do. But I don’t want you to ignore me anymore.” Hvitserk looked to the side, avoiding your direct stare.</p><p> </p><p>After an extended pause, you asked of him: “What do you want then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Go out with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“You mean like a date?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, not like a date. I mean <em> exactly </em> like a date.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just the one?” You winked at him and put your lips to his jawline, kissing him painstakingly slow and his expression wavered. It was so amusing, toying with him like that.</p><p> </p><p>“Hopefully n-not. But that’s up to you, I guess.” Hvitserk’s voice shook so he cleared his throat. “All I ask is that you give me an honest chance before deciding.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can do that.” Your teeth scratched his chin lightly and he closed his eyes and exhaled laboriously. </p><p> </p><p>“Good.” </p><p> </p><p>“So are we going to…?” You directed your gaze to the bed behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you wanna wait?”</p><p> </p><p>You burst out laughing: “Wait for what?”</p><p> </p><p>“For that date, you know. Get to know each other a little bit better...” His voice was small. </p><p> </p><p>“Hvitserk…” You called on him sweetly. “I promise I will date you.” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s just- I know… <em> I know </em> you don’t like me back, Y/N. But I d-do. I truly like you. And if you write me off so soon I’m gonna fuckin’ lose it.”</p><p> </p><p>While he continued stuttering you took off your leather jacket and threw it on a chair that was near the corner of the bedroom. Then you slipped off your dress and gave it the same treatment. You wished you could’ve photographed his million-dollar expression at that moment. You walked on your underwear and heels to the bed and reclined on it leisurely. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re being paranoid.” You teased him and grinned from ear to ear. “Look, I don’t know about tomorrow. All I know is that if you want these off, you'll have to come here and take them off yourself.” You hooked your fingers on the strap of your bra and touched the hem of your panties at the same time and saw him swallow visibly. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, fuck it.” He started sliding off his shirt hurriedly then he opened his jeans and wiggled them off to leave them next to his shoes. </p><p> </p><p>Whatever anxieties he had about you liking him back could wait. Hvitserk finally had you semi-naked in a bed and entirely at his disposal. No matter the outcome of that future date, he couldn’t pass up this opportunity now, to kiss you and touch you and make you cry out his name over and over. If he did, he would never forgive himself. </p><p> </p><p>He disposed of your bra and panties, heated fingers grazing your skin before tossing the flimsy clothes aside. He gazed down at you, your eyes wide and lust blown, silently begging for his touch. You reached for him looping an arm around his neck and he draped himself over you, claiming your mouth, and succumbing to the pleasure. </p><p>•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ •••• ━━━━━ ••</p><p>“Hvitserk Ragnarsson.”</p><p> </p><p>Two words. That’s all it took for the hostess to scramble from behind the fancy marble countertop and lead the way to your table, leaving another man in line and his uptight-looking wife exchanging a look of consternation. Never before had you set foot in such an elegant restaurant. And least of all after cutting off several finely-dressed people with so much ease. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course, table for two. Right this way, sir. We’ve been awaiting your arrival eagerly.”</p><p> </p><p>What sort of odd greeting was that? Of course, you knew the Ragnarssons had an obscene amount of wealth that had been piled up for generations but this subservient attitude was a little strange. You’d been out with Ivar on several occasions - to buy clothes at the mall, to the movies, to eat some ice-cream after a depressing day - and people did seem to treat him more nicely than the average person.</p><p> </p><p>Still, you just assumed it was because of his temper, infamous throughout your small college town. Or perhaps even because of his disability. People tended to overcompensate and hide their pity with kindness. It never occurred to you they might be doing it out of interest.</p><p> </p><p>As you sat down, you expected to see Hvitserk’s face contorted in a cocky expression. One that said something along the lines of ‘<em> that’s right, I’m loaded’ </em>. However, he lowered his eyes as you stared at him curiously and he gave you a bashful smile while smoothing back his honey-colored hair. </p><p> </p><p>He’d barely made eye contact with you since he picked you up in your apartment. At first, you thought it might’ve been because he was driving. Eyes on the road, and all that. But it wasn’t just his gaze, it was his attitude too. He seemed skittish and jumpy. Even more so than usual. He was stuttering through all his sentences on the way to the restaurant as if conjuring up words in the right order was a daunting task.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry about all that.” He chuckled and took up the menu to hide behind it shyly. </p><p> </p><p>“No worries. Didn’t know you guys were the celebrities of town though.” You picked up the finely-typed menu as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Really? Don’t you ever go out with Ivar?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah, we go on friend dates all the time!” You answered, perhaps a bit more animated than you oughta.</p><p> </p><p>Hvitserk wriggled around in his seat and pouted. Was that how he showed his jealousy?</p><p> </p><p>“I just never thought it might be because of his money. Figured it might be because of his, uh, <em> reputation </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>You heard Hvitserk scoff from behind the safety of the list of dishes. “I still don’t know how you picked him to be your roommate.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, now that you mention it… It was some weeks after I broke up with my ex. I was growing tired of the empty walls and the piling bills... I interviewed about half a dozen girls but they all seemed incredibly immature and insufferable... and shallow…” </p><p> </p><p>You chuckled and took a sip out of the expensive champagne glass a waiter had poured in the short minutes you’d been sitting down. The service in this restaurant Hvitserk had picked was incredible and you weren’t used to this type of luxury.</p><p> </p><p>“And Ivar won me over on the first try. Even then I could tell he was composed and studious and clean. Just about the perfect flatmate, if you ask me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think you’re forgetting his sulky moods and his tendency to scare everyone off...”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not forgetting anything.” You grinned cheekily. “He just doesn’t scare me. Ivar’s actually a big softie… And he’s always nice to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Hvitserk raised his eyebrows and set his jaw. “Right… Well, that’s a first.”</p><p> </p><p>“But did you bring me here to talk about Ivar though?”</p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely fucking not.” Hvitserk shot back.</p><p> </p><p>“Then let’s talk.”</p><p> </p><p>Hvitserk cleared his throat and put down the menu.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you wanna talk about, babe?”</p><p> </p><p>You raised an eyebrow and he muttered: “Shit. Is it okay if I call you that?”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, don’t stop now.” Your lips twisted upwards. “Wouldn’t be the first time.” You reminded him of how he’d made you hum in pleasure every time he called you babe and sweetness and darling while he made love to you in that stranger’s bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>When you called your girlfriends the next day after sleeping with Hvitserk, you described your night with him and they’d squealed excitedly. Firstly, because you’d finally given in to his advances, and secondly because it had been a long while since you’d felt that adored in bed and they knew it. </p><p> </p><p>They were aware of how all you’d gotten from your ex had been quick and roughened minutes. He didn't know what making love was. He just fucked. Which was fine at first, but extremely tiring by the end of your relationship. It was the same story with your booty calls. Not that you cared because, with them, you weren’t exactly looking for romance, but a slow-burning night was long overdue for you.</p><p> </p><p>Hvitserk pressed his lips together nervously. “Yeah, but that was a different... situation.” </p><p> </p><p>“I was actually wondering when we were going to talk about it...”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah? Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“I feel like there’s this tension hanging in the air. You treated me so well and then left without even looking back.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not true. I gave you a kiss and said goodbye.” His cheeks were slightly pink and you giggled.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but you didn’t <em> look </em> at me. Just as you’re not looking at me right now.”</p><p> </p><p>Hvitserk posed his eyes on you immediately as if that would prove you wrong.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s going on?” You took another sip and placed the napkin on your lap.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothin’s going on.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you didn’t like our night together?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, gods, no. That’s not it.” He unclasped one tiny button of his pristinely pressed dark green shirt as if he were suffocating under the fine threads. “Have I told you, you look incredible tonight, Y/N?”</p><p> </p><p>“You did. When I got in your car. And then after the valet took it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I just think it’s worth repeating.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks… You don’t look so bad yourself.” Your lips pursed into a seductive smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, thank you. Really. Means a lot.” Suddenly, he didn’t know which direction to face. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you gonna tell me what’s going on inside that head of yours, Hvitserk?” You smiled again, this time trying to seem approachable.</p><p> </p><p>He cleared his throat for the hundredth time tonight. “Alright. Truth?”</p><p> </p><p>You nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“I think you fucked me up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p> </p><p>“You did. I knew it the second I was able to think straight again after I- after <em> we- </em>” </p><p> </p><p>“What did you know?”</p><p> </p><p>“That it’s not just lust, this thing I feel for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I find that hard to believe.” You smiled lightly because you didn't mean to call him a liar, but it was still a little staggering.</p><p> </p><p>“Why’s that hard to believe?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, for one because you didn’t stay. I know it wasn’t our bed but you just ran out of the room the second we were done.”</p><p> </p><p>“I couldn’t stay there. I couldn’t stay in your presence one more second.”</p><p> </p><p>That came across as somewhat impolite so you made a face.</p><p> </p><p>“No, Y/N! Fuck. I’m sorry. That’s not what I meant.”</p><p> </p><p>The waiter came back at a really tense moment to take your order and when he left, you urged Hvitserk on with your eyes and he exhaled.</p><p> </p><p>“Here’s the thing…”</p><p> </p><p>“...Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>In a mortified voice, he explained: “I wanted nothing more than to hold you. Nuzzle into your neck and kiss you all over.” </p><p> </p><p>“But?”</p><p> </p><p>“But it scared me! I’ve never felt this way before for anybody. Besides, you don’t feel the same way, Y/N. I’m pretty sure you don’t even consider me your friend. So what’s the point?”</p><p> </p><p>“If I didn’t like you, do you think I’d be here with you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you only came because you promised.”</p><p> </p><p>“Or maybe I actually enjoy your company.” </p><p> </p><p>Hvitserk regarded you curiously, his expression a mix of confusion and hope, though finally, he settled for jutting out his lower lip. He was skeptical.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m being serious.” You whined, reaching out to place your hand over his. His fingers twitched under the weight of your palm, but he didn’t shift away from your touch. </p><p> </p><p>“Really?” The sarcasm dripped off the one word, a small puff of air escaping his nose. You assumed it was his way of chuckling. You smiled when you felt his thumb stroking your skin, and you knew immediately that you had him.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell you what...” You took another sip of the bubbly champagne. “How about I take you out the next time?”</p><p> </p><p>Hvitserk licked his lips, his green eyes were almost iridescent as they sparkled like nothing you’d ever seen before.</p><p> </p><p>“The next time? You have my attention.”</p><p> </p><p>•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ •••• ━━━━━ ••</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Look me up on Tumblr! deans-ch-ch-cherrypie.tumblr.com</p><p>In case you want to support me: https://ko-fi.com/amyponders</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>